The Rights and Wrongs
by Kiki-No-Ru
Summary: An orphan finda hope and falls iin a pit of mystery
1. The Move

The move

"So, you think your going to leave?" a kid snapped at a young boy. "Well guess what, your not because you are to.....whats the word...." another said putting there finger to there lip. "Weird" A boy, with dark pink hair and blue eyes, said walking up and pushing the young boy into the closet. From outside the closet he herd them walk way and started to cry.

This was no normal boy thought hes hair was a dirty blond and was cut randomly by the other kids. His eyes was a beautifully colored like the sea. The kid would always do this to him because they thought he was not worth a nice home but he thought other wise. He was a age of five and was there three years. He was the youngest to come there and the longest someone stayed there.

Wiping the tears from his eyes he started to pound on the door, hoping someone would find him before dinner. He did not know how long he pounded on the door but when it open his fist was bleeding. He looked up a the person that open the door.

It was a man around 15, he had long dark brown hair and a scar on the left side of his face and cat eye yellow eyes but they were kind looking down at him. The teen bent down and picked the boy up. His voice was so kind. "Are you OK?" the boys eyes flashed with tears. "Ah.... its alright." He said patting the boys back. He closed to closet door and walked down some flights of stairs to the main hall. "Sir, have you found one you like," the owner of the orphanage looked up and dropped his papers, "You can't want 'him' hes the one with out papers..." "And it will be easier on you then." He said in a possessive voice and his eyes widen to show the true beast of him. "And if you don't let me take him, I will distorter everything you have... got me?" The owner nodded and showed him the door. "Here you go you can go now..." "Thank you hears you fee." He handed the owner 3 munny. "That's how well you treated me and him.."

The boy woke up in a car and in the arms of the teen that saved him. "Ah, your awake. You can call me what ever you want, but my names Xigbar." The boy nodded and then crawled to set in the seat of the car, it was soft and velvet red. "Whats your name?" Xigbar asked. The kid pulled out a locket and Xigbar opened it in side there as a picture if apparently his family on one side and on the other it was a something scratched in the metal: D E M Y X. Xigbar closed his eyes. "Dem.. Demy... Demyx. That's your name?" Demyx nodded and hugged Xigbar as tears fell because no one said it right until Xigbar, other than his family.


	2. The Flaut

The Fault

Years later, Demyx was sitting on a bed in a room with boxes. The room was getting more empty as the boots hut the floors. Tears was running down his face alone he felt cold and distant from the people coming and going. Two days ago 'He' was there smiling and playing with him but... he faded that night. He was called somewhere and did not return. Earlier that day, he got a letter from him. It said:

"Demyx I'm sorry I'm not there but I got something great for us I will be back as soon as possible.

Xigbar"

'Why did he not take me with him.' Demyx whispered to himself.

"P.S.---You will be staying with one of my friends, I hope you get a long with 'em...."

Who was this friend? Demyx never meet this one before so maybe he was alright.

Demyx stepped out if the moving truck to see a big house it looked like something was going on in side but I might just had been nothing. Demyx got his boxes that the movers left on the ground and wobbled up to the porch and tripped on the steps making his boxes fly on the porch and one of the boxes fly open and slam into the door. He tried to hold back tears and he sat up and looked at his scraped body. His forearms was scarped all up and blood was slightly falling on the pavement under him. His shirt was torn up on his shoulders and was soaking up some of the blood the rest fell down the rest of his arms. His pants was soaked with blood and the bottom haft front was gone and blood was pulsating out the flash. His shoes was tore up in pieces on the ground. The back of his shirt was tore in haft and he felt blood running down his back. He reached up and touched his face to gasp at the pain as he touched his cheek and felt blood push its way out of the gash. He looked down at the ground and saw that his tears was mixed with blood somehow. He then looked at his stuff and saw the blood splatter on green painted wood of the porch. His hair was blood soaked that the blond was now red. Demyx looked around on the porch and saw nothing really wrong with it just some of his thing flung on it and a lot of random splatters of blood from his boxes. The walls of the house was slightly Spackle with blood.

Demyx herd the house get quite and the deadlock on the door click. The door open a bit slow and some one with long black dreads and purple eyes scan the porch and then Demyx as another man with long pale brown hair and green eyes run out to Demyx. His voice felt like hope. "Are you alright?" Demyx then herd a small chuckle. "Of course his OK. Xigbar raised him." Then a sign, to Demyx his voice felt like velvet to him. The guy with dreads walked over and pulled Demyx up in his arms. "Xaldin!. Xaldin just looked a the shorted man and walked in side with Demyx. "Will you get his stuff in Lexeaus?" Demyx saw a tall man walked pass The person that looked like a doctor. "Truly Xaldin, would you not do that." "You need to check him out he is hurt..." Xaldin walked in to a room that looked like a lab of a collage. Xaldin put Demyx on the table and was about to walk away when Demyx grabbed his hand making him stop and look back. "What?" "Would you stay here with me?" Tears welting in his eyes. "If you want me to...I will."


	3. the Wave

The Wave

Demyx sat up on the white silk sheets and blue comforter. He gazed around at the blue walls and dark blue and tan carpet. Even thought it had nothing special to the room he felt like he was under water but could breath, it was a warm and tingly. But then he saw the boxes on the floor beside his bed, emptiness filled him and he sighed as he got up out of bed. He slid his feet against the carpet but then hit a box and as he open the door and he tripped out on to the landing and smashed his face in to the bannister and ripped the wounds on his legs open. Tears welted up and blood flowed over the hardwood floor. Demyx pulled his head up and sat in the still growing pool of blood as a boy with red hair and green eyes walked in. His eyes got wide and he ran back into the Dinner room. "What wrong Axel?" The velvet voice asked and Xaldin walked around the corner and with out thinking ran over and picked Demyx up again. Xaldin was covered in blood and was mumbling something Demyx could not make it out.

Xaldin looked at the young one to see blood running down his face and dripping of his legs. 'Why has thing happen again? It don't make sense. He gets hurt more than Xigbar ever did and Vexen is gone for a hour. I have to help him some how?' Demyx was staring at him and Xaldin notice. Xaldin said nothing and just cared Demyx off to Vexen's Lab to try and help the boy. He herd Zexion complaining again about the blood in the hall. Xaldin shut the door to kill the noise. Setting Demyx on the table he when to get the bandages to stop the mess at the least. "Um..." Demyx tried to day something but could not. "Don't worry this is normal for me and I wont hurt you because you not get on my nerves, unlike your father." Xaldin started to clean Demyx's cuts. Demyx was gasping and slightly yelping at the pain. "That is odd. How can someone get cut just from falling on a pouch? It is not like it can not happen but I do not really understand this much." Demyx thought' I don't know but he might be talking out loud with out knowing it.'


End file.
